kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Desktop Tower Defense 1.5
Desktop Tower Defense 1.5, also known as "DTD1.5", is a tower defense game with a desktop theme created by Paul Preece. This was one of the most popular games on Kongregate for several months after it was published. It is an upgraded version of Desktop Tower Defense, one of the first tower defense games that gave the user control over the maze by letting the player place towers on the same map that the enemies walk on. The graphics, audio, and the interface have received an overhaul since the original version. __TOC__ Gameplay Waves of enemies, called creeps, appear from the entrances and move towards the exits on the other side of the screen. The player has 2 resources: gold and lives. For each creep that makes it across the screen, the player loses a life. Gold is used to purchase towers to shoot the monsters before they reach the other side. The placement of the towers is used to create mazes and force the creeps to take paths they normally wouldn't take. At the start of the game, the player has 20 lives and 80 gold. For each enemy killed, the player gains gold. For each wave, the difficulty increases and so does the amount of gold per enemy. There are 50 waves to beat, regardless of game mode. Towers These are all the available towers. All towers can be upgraded. Selling a tower yields 75% (rounded down) of the tower's cost including upgrades. *Pellet Tower - Cheap tower that fires pebbles *Squirt Tower - Quick firing tower that upgrades well *Dart Tower - Slow firing tower that damages an area on the ground *Swarm Tower - Fires 4 missiles at a time, only shoots at flying creeps *Frost Tower - Freezes creeps to slow them down *Bash Tower - Damages an area around it, has a chance to stun creeps *Ink Tower - Shoots blobs of ink that stick to the ground Creep Types These are the list of creeps that the towers will shoot down. *Normal - A standard creep type with no special abilities *Immune - Cannot be slowed by Frost Towers *Group - Cluster of creeps that moves together in a group *Fast - Moves quicker than other creeps *Spawn - Splits into two or more creeps when it dies *Flying - Flies over your towers straight to the exit *Dark - Has armor that protects it from a certain amount of damage *Morph - Changes its creep type constantly *Boss - Has more health. There are Boss variants of all the above-mentioned creep types. Game Modes Different Game modes offer slight variety in the gameplay. Unless otherwise specified, there are 50 waves to beat and the player starts with 20 lives and 80 gold. *Easy Mode - 1 line of creeps, additional money gain for each creep killed *Medium Mode - 2 lines of creeps *Hard Mode - 2 lines of creeps, creeps have +50% health *Challenge Modes - Choose between 10 different challenging modes *Fun Modes - Choose between 6 game modes designed to be fun rather then challenging Challenge Modes Challenge modes are designed to be more challenging than the regular modes. *The 100 - 100 waves *Speed - rapid waves, no pause time in the beginning to build *15 towers - 15 towers maximum *Survivor - All waves are Spawn waves *3k fixed - The player starts with 3k gold, but does not gain any gold from killing creeps *No Splash - The player cannot build Splash towers *Squirts - The player can only build Squirt and Frost towers *5 min - How many waves can you defeat in 5 minutes *No sell - Towers can't be sold (no juggling) Fun Modes Fun modes were made for having fun and playing around. They were not designed to be particularly challenging. *Trickle - A creep every second *Random - Random creeps *10k gold - The player starts with 10k gold *Spawns! - All waves are Spawn waves *Boxes - The map has boxes of white areas where towers cannot be built *Cross - The map has a cross of white area where towers cannot be built Downtime From May 11th 2011, the game could not be played on Kongregate. There was an error with the game's site-lock, which prevents the game from being uploaded to unauthorized sites. During this time, players were unable to get the badges for this game, which prevented them from completing the quest Best of 2007. On June 1st 2011, the developer fixed this problem and the game could be played again. After a while, the game reached another long downtime and stayed unplayable on Feb. 14, 2013. The Best of 2007 quest was later possible to complete without obtaining the medium badge. Unofficial fixes were created to make the game playable (such as this userscript fix), but they required the player to send a bug report to earn the badge. Due to its constant crashing, the game was officially unpublished on January 2014 and the badges can no longer be earned. Former Badges Due to the game's unplayable state, Desktop Tower Defense 1.5 has been removed along with its badges. |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/preecep/desktop-tower-defense-1-5 |descrip = Load up "medium" mode, build a maze and fend off filthy creeps until you've earned 1,000 points }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/preecep/desktop-tower-defense-1-5 |descrip = Score 5,000 points on medium }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/preecep/desktop-tower-defense-1-5 |descrip = You're on your way to DTD mastery, young grasshopper. Time to load up "hard" mode and score 5,000 points }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/preecep/desktop-tower-defense-1-5 |descrip = Load up The 100 (challenge mode) and score 12,000 points }} Category:Games Category:Best of 2007 game Category:Desktop TD Category:Games with removed badges